This invention relates generally to jewelry, and more particularly concerns extending the display utility of finger rings.
Many persons desire to display valuable or decorative stones on their persons, as for example on finger rings. Multiple rings are often worn on the same finger, or different fingers, for this purpose. The wearer may, however, wish to display additional rings and or jewels mounted on such rings; however, there is no convenient way of accomplishing this end, and in a manner as to assure safe display, off the fingers.